Boneyard
by crush.mode
Summary: Hey, jealousy .. you look mighty fine in those heels. Scream for me, and I'll show you the stars. AkuRoku. AU. Request for kurosora1984.


**-srs- I AM FULL OF SO MUCH FAIL. Uploading a Halloween-themed oneshot two weeks before Christmas. I can't help it .. the creativity process takes just a bit longer with me .. **

**Anyway. This is for my lovely wife, kurosora1984. She caught my most recent kiriban on deviantArt and requested this. Not _specifically _this, as I recall her reluctance to request anything at all other than something fall-themed. (.. yes, the request was made about two weeks before Halloween ..) My response: "Hnn, perhaps a Halloween-esque theme, complete with costumes and brisk autumn air? And a little side-trip to the cemetery to fuck?" **

**And this is what I come up with. **

**I own none of the characters mentioned herein, nor do I profit from this in any way. Other than taking my own sick delight in writing gay porn. :3**

**Hope you like it, babe! I'm so sorry it's so late! **

**This is also kinda-sorta-partially dedicated to my Roxas, because she gives me constant inspiration and actually helped me out of a huge slump that would have kept this from being finished for who knows how much longer. I owe her so much. Love you, doll.  
**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night ...

Only the storm clouds were the manifestations of a certain seething blond, bitter as he was about being dragged off of his comfy couch and thrown into the most degrading clothing ever conceived, merely on the premise of it being Halloween night and the redheaded son of a bitch he sometimes referred to as his lover found it amusing.

_Why, why, fucking why did I let him talk me into this? _

"Whassamatter Rox? You look .. perturbed."

Axel was drunk. Well, maybe not _drunk,_ but most definitely not sober. He held his liquor well, and it took quite a bit for him to slur his words. Roxas turned his head to glare at the other, a sour scowl puckering his mouth as if he'd just swallowed an entire lemon whole. "'_Whassamatter?'_ You put me in a fucking _dress, _that's what's the matter!"

The redhead cocked his head to the side, green eyes just slightly cloudy, and gave the blond a good once-over. Yes, it _had _been his idea to put the boy in that particular costume, but why the hell not? After seeing him in a school girl uniform a year before due to a lost bet, he just _had _to try again. And this time, he'd chosen a much better ensemble ..

Sure, French maids were a bit played out .. but on a body like that, anything looked good.

Anything that involved a very short dress, thigh-high fishnets and heels, that is.

Naturally, there had been quite a bit of a fight put up on the blond's end, enough swearing and insults slung around to make the devil himself blush; but in the end, it had been easier to just agree and go along with it, lest Axel feel the need to become even more bothersome and obnoxious for an undetermined period of time. Why he stayed with him, Roxas could never figure out, unless it was just the sight of that ass in tight pants ..

Yeah, that had to be it. The redhead had no other redeeming qualities, and then there was that pesky little personality defect otherwise known as his ego. He thought way too highly of himself, which was probably why he thought he could get away with things like this. Oh, how Roxas yearned to prove him wrong ..

But of course he'd yet to do so, so here he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, a brisk breeze blowing up the back of his costume in the most uncomfortable way; his feet throbbed from having been in those damned heels for so long, and he was in a right foul mood due to nearly every male at the party they'd just come from making a pass at him. It wasn't as if he _really _looked like a girl dressed up like this, right? He still retained _some _form of masculinity .. _right? _

"Everybody seemed to like you in that dress, Rox. It can't be all that bad." Axel's grin was lopsided and patronizing, damn near infuriating. The blond set his jaw and stalked past the redhead, heels clicking loudly on the concrete in the dead of night.

"Maybe, but seeing as I'm the one in women's clothing, what's _your _excuse for being hit on by a guy?"

The hollow sound of footfalls behind him stopped abruptly.

_Damn, that sobered him up. _

He turned to face the other, immediately covering his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle the laughter threatening to break free from the back of his throat. "You're _blushing!_"

"M'not! It's .. it's the alcohol." Axel ducked his head and started walking again, eyes glued to the pavement. Roxas couldn't help feeling a little smug; it had been a while since he'd seen that flush of pink across pale cheeks, and being somewhat of a sadist, he took just a tiny bit of pleasure in his humiliation. But only a bit.

"What'd Reno say to you, anyway? You were blushing harder then than you are now. Must've been something you weren't expecting."

"I never _expected _to be approached by another man, so anything he said would have been .. somewhat surprising." The redhead was still averting his gaze, which meant that he most _definitely _did not want to talk about it.

Time for a little payback.

Roxas fell in step with the other, just barely managing to contain the sardonic sneer spreading across his mouth. "I saw the way he looked at you, Axel. Come on, what'd he say?"

He was silent for a few steps, the corner of his mouth turned down just slightly in concentration, as though he were trying to figure out a way to confess without being completely embarrassed. The blond's blue eyes narrowed fractionally.

_Must be something he really doesn't want to tell me._

Which was, in itself, very odd; he was usually pretty quick to relay that sort of information, being his way of attempting to make him jealous. It never worked, seeing as they were always ditzy college girls and Axel hadn't even so much as _looked _at a woman since they'd been together. He could have told him that his little ploy simply didn't have any affect whatsoever, but again, being the sadist he was, he loved seeing that shocked look on his face when he suggested that he should do something about it.

"He .. just said I had a pretty mouth, that's all."

Roxas turned his gaze upward, the laughter in his eyes failing to keep itself hidden. "That's it?"

" ... and that he'd like to see it wrapped around his cock."

_Well then. _

The blond blinked a few times, brows furrowing. It didn't come as much of a surprise, really. Reno was coarse and abrasive, even more full of himself than Axel; so completely sure of himself that he often spoke without stopping to think about what he was saying. Pair that with free booze and you've got zero inhibitions -- and quite possibly a willingness to fuck anything that moved. Roxas smirked.

"What'd you say to that?"

"That I'd have to be a lot more than drunk to let his dick anywhere _near _my mouth."

The other cocked his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear. "You don't want to fuck him?" He stopped short when the redhead whirled around, eyes wide. The look in his eyes was positively wild.

"What _is _it with you? First you want me to fuck other girls, now it's other _guys_? You trying to get rid of me or something?"

The blond held up his hands, pressed them against Axel's chest as an act of calm. He flicked his gaze upward, taking in that pained scowl that was somehow a bit more real than before -- he suddenly felt a tiny pang of guilt for finding this the least bit entertaining.

"Relax," he murmured. Being strapped into four-inch heels made it much simpler to lean up and touch his lips to the underside of the other's chin, and he did so affectionately.

"I'm just messing with you."

The redhead snorted and started walking again, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his pirate costume. He shook his head slowly, a wry smile beginning to curl the edge of his lip. "You have a really fucked up sense of humor, you know that?"

He turned abruptly and hopped the fence that bordered the cemetery they'd been walking next to for the past block and a half, striding quickly away from the blond left on the sidewalk with his mouth hanging open.

_That asshole _knows _I hate cemeteries. _

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Shortcut."

_Oh, naturally it's justified. Fuck. _

Roxas stared at the fence before him, the steadily retreating form of the redhead and sighed. It was going to be damn near impossible to climb over this thing without ripping something. It didn't help that his legs were nowhere near as long as Axel's; being in a dress just upped the difficulty level significantly.

The damn thing came up to the middle of his thighs, topped with inch-tall wrought iron spikes. He'd always wondered why people bothered putting fences around cemeteries; unless there had been documented evidence that the corpses rose up as zombies and started feasting on human brains, he thought it pretty pointless.

Okay, so that was one of his more skewed thought patterns. His brain went off on its own tangents sometimes. He chalked it up to being a Psych student who put a little too much stock in studying the mannerisms of paranoid schizophrenics -- and possibly enjoying it just a _bit _too much.

The heels gave him the small advantage of being about four inches taller than he otherwise would have been, making the action of precariously swinging a leg over that blasted fence slightly less awkward, though he was _only _four inches away from turning his testicles into kabobs; he didn't dare breathe until he had both feet planted safely on the other side and was no longer in danger of being skewered. He turned himself in the direction Axel had gone, seeing only a hazy outline in the distant shadows and groaned audibly.

_Sometimes .. I really need to just keep my fucking mouth shut. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fucking asshole, thinks he can make some offhand comment like that and make up for it with a kiss? _

_A tiny one, at that. _

_He's more thickheaded than I thought. _

Axel wove through the crumbling headstones, reaching up to peel the patch over his left eye away and stuffing it into his pocket with a grimace. it had been Roxas' idea that he should wear this stupid thing in the first place, with its ridiculously puffy sleeves and the black bandana that flattened his hair to the point of making it look like he'd slept on the very top of his head for a week straight -- but he'd thought it only fair since the blond hadn't made it _too _difficult to convince him to wear the dress. Really, who was deterred by name-calling and idle threats? Who was he to deny himself such a satisfying challenge in the first place? There had never been any question.

He slowed his pace to a meandering stride, having heard the unmistakable sound of being followed -- naturally, by none other than the aforementioned thickheaded blond. Grinning to himself, he stopped behind a particularly large oak and waited.

_Might as well make this fun for myself, right? _

"Ax!"

The redhead remained silent, leaning against the tree with arms folded over his chest. Footfalls echoed progressively louder in the silence as the blond moved closer.

"Axel! I'm .. sorry, all right?"

"Are you now?"

The sound of footsteps all but disappeared, and Axel fought back the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat as he pictured the look on the other's face; he knew how much he hated cemetaries, for whatever reason, and being out here in the middle of the night had to add _something _that made it a little more .. unnerving.

".. where are you?"

"Tell me why you're sorry first. Then maybe I'll come out to play."

He heard Roxas' aggravated sigh, the rustle of leaves as he moved slowly toward him; silently, he slid around to the other side, positioning himself behind the blond as he peered around the tree.

"Fine. I had no right to say that. You can come out now."

Axel reached out then, grabbing the other's hips and pulling him flush against his chest. He bent his head, lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh of an ear as he whispered, "Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know. Get off me." Roxas pushed futilely at the other's hands on his hips, succeeding only in drawing a dry chuckle from the redhead.

"You have to know. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

An impatient groan. "Of course not."

One hand slid from his hips to caress the thin strip of pale skin left bare between the hem of the dress and the fishnets, and Roxas bit the corner of his lip to suppress the muted moan threatening to break right through his composure. "Then why suggest the idea of me sleeping with someone else .. unless you're a closet voyeur?" The redhead smirked into the cover of blond hair, flicking his tongue teasingly over the shell of the other's ear. "You like to watch?"

"What makes you think I want to watch you fuck someone else? It's bad enough that I have to listen to you constantly telling me how everyone wants you."

Axel let his fingers wander beneath the hem of the dress, taking in the silky feel of the panties he'd insisted had to be worn, along with the rigid length of the blond's now hard cock straining against the fabric. His smirk spread to a sardonic grin as he whispered, "I never figured you for the jealous type. Can't say I'm not surprised."

A soft, strangled sound of protest hung in the night air as Roxas tried once more in vain to free himself of the redhead's grasp, attempting at the same time to shy away from the wayward digits that had found their way inside the slippery fabric and were now slowly stroking him; Axel only purred approvingly, settling his other hand at the base of the other's throat and digging short nails into sensitive flesh.

"I'm not jealous, you ass. Just intolerable of your attempts to make me so." A sharp bite to the corded muscle on the side of his neck, as well as a particularly hard squeeze of his cock and he faltered. He gave a broken half-moan, arching against the redhead's chest.

"Christ, Axel .. not _here_!" The blond nearly whimpered, squirming in the other's arms, biting at the slender fingers that had crept up to his mouth while a thumb caressed the line of his jaw almost consolingly.

"Yes, _here._ Why not?" Axel rolled his hips experimentally, growling at the increased friction. He nipped lightly with sharp teeth across the line of the other's jaw, tongue darting out playfully as he gave another firm squeeze. Lips pressed to his ear, he murmured, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip these panties off and fuck you until you scream."

Roxas snorted. "Well, for one, I'm pretty sure it's disrespectful to have sex in a cemetary." He leaned his head back, mouth a breath away from the redhead's as he gave another tiny moan. "Besides, wouldn't you rather wait until we get home? There's .. a bed at home .."

"Mm, maybe, but there's a huge headstone just over there, perfect for having you spread out beneath me."

He was quick, turning the blond and lifting him easily, taking the opportunity to kiss him deeply before he had a chance to argue. A few steps forward and he knelt in front of the granite block, pressing firmly between quivering thighs. Slipping his hands once more beneath the hem of the dress, he curled his fingers into the band of silk and tugged.

"Axel, c'mon .. this is .. creepy."

Roxas sighed as the fabric brushed his thighs on its descent, moaned openly as he leaned back against the cool surface to watch as the redhead bent low over his cock. Axel gave a tentative lick, tasting the salt of his skin before taking him in completely.

"Godda -- _Ah!_"

His tongue curled seductively, swirling over the head and bringing another tortured groan from the blond as his hips bucked involuntarily. Fingers moved possessively over exposed skin, short nails digging in and leaving angry half-moons glistening with tiny droplets of blood. He lifted his head, turning to flick his tongue over the wounds as his hand took the place of his mouth on the other's cock.

Roxas nearly growled. "Goddammit, stop teasing and _fuck me already!_"

Axel rose, still bent low over the other's body as he reached for his zipper. "Thought you said this was creepy."

"That changed when you put your mouth on my dick. Finish what you started."

The redhead laughed hollowly, his own rigid length aching in his hand as he pressed inward. His mouth framed the blond's as he whispered, "Are you gonna scream for me?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

He sheathed himself fully in one fluid motion, lost in the tight heat of the body beneath him as he began to move. Roxas' spine arched as he fought to catch his breath, lifting his legs to wrap around the other's narrow hips. A full-bodied moan betrayed him as Axel thrust deep, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep any further incriminating sounds from escaping him.

The blond writhed, reaching up to thread his fingers through the strands of crimson at the nape of the other's neck, breath hitching as he strained for that ever-smirking mouth. The redhead leaned in close, denying that simple touch as he sneered.

"Not until you scream."

"You're such .. a fucking .. tease!"

"Am I?"

He angled his hips, plunging deep and hitting that tight bundle of nerves directly at its center. He then withdrew slowly, almost completely, pressing a tiny kiss to the other's throat. "How's that for being a tease, hm?"

Roxas groaned. "C-christ, Ax .. _please .._"

He smirked, lips ghosting over the other's. "God, you're beautiful when you beg."

His hips bucked and his control shattered, surging inward and abusing that very same spot again.

The blond screamed, voice breaking, the simultaneous crash of their release seating itself at the base of his spine. His body trembled madly, drawn tight beneath the other as his head fell back against the cold stone. He gave a wanton moan, tiny and soft, as though his voice was just as depleted as he felt; completely taken over and under by the man above him.

Axel growled as he came, teeth finding the gentle rise of a clavicle and biting down ruthlessly, the taste of the other's blood in his mouth making it that much sweeter.

They lay motionless, entwined, the sound of their pounding hearts the only disturbance in the otherwise deadly quiet. Roxas was the first to speak.

"You should make me jealous more often, if you're going to fuck me like that."

The redhead looked up, a smile curving his mouth upwards mischievously. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

A half-hearted shrug. "I could get used to it, yeah."

"I always knew that Psychology bullshit was going to turn you into a freak."

The blond snorted, bringing a hand to the side of the other's face, fingers ghosting over his skin. "Makes things interesting, doesn't it?"

Axel shook his head, giving a brief kiss to his palm, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. "Yeah, you could say that."


End file.
